There is already a known method for controlling a wiper device by means of a control and/or regulating unit. Such methods are especially used in motor vehicles in order to wipe vehicle windscreens conveniently. The control and/or regulating unit can undertake functions here that operate at least partly automatically, such as in particular interval wiping functions, adjustments of a wiper speed and/or the application of washing water to the vehicle windscreen and then distribution by limited interval wiping. It is also known to couple the control and/or regulating unit to a rain sensor that determines a vehicle windscreen coverage parameter and controls the wiper device depending upon said coverage parameter.